ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Tori Newell's siblings
Tori Newell's siblings are young children (and one teenager) that all share a mother, Jena Ort. They are all supportive of the S.M.S.B. and all of them are close to Baby Strength and look up to Master Intelligence. Background Like their older sister Tori, Cassie and Brad were born to Jena and Ted Newell. However, their parents divorced and their mother remarried Dustin Ort, leading to Cassie and Brad becoming Dustin's daughter and son legally. Tori, on the other hand, was closer with Ted and chose to remain his daughter, with Dustin becoming her stepfather. Jena and Dustin proceeded to conceive Mary, Chris, and Lily Ort. Tori would occasionally help take care of them, though they often didn't see her for long periods of time because she frequently ran away from home. Members Tori= |-|Cassie= Cassie Ort is thirteen years old, making her the second oldest. She is a very pragmatic, mature, compassionate, responsible, and well-mannered girl. Whenever Tori Newell ran away from home, she would be entrusted with babysitting her siblings, a job she took very seriously. Indeed, she was quick on her feet and very wary of strangers, refusing to disclose her name even to superheroes. Indeed, had Cassie attended Superhero School, she would have been grouped into Class D and been considered very stereotypical to the personality that classification idealized.D. Isaac Thomas on Twitter: "Class D, of course." |-|Brad= Brad is eleven years old, making him the third oldest. He is a very mellow and reasonable child. Out of all of his siblings, he appears to be the most calm and collected, much in contrast with the intense and boisterous personalities of Tori, Chris, and Lily, and Mary at times. He is supportive of the S.M.S.B. He was open to the idea of bargaining with his friend and siblings, making a candy exchange betwixt them possible. He is also more obedient and less hasty than Mary and Chris, firmly obeying his mother instead of rushing ahead when they all went trick-or-treating. He was also helpful when his family was decorating for Christmas. It is not yet known what Brad's power is, but his musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of his siblings, as shown when they all trick-or-treated together, he may be used to walking longer distances. |-|Mary= Mary Ort is eight years old, making her the third youngest. She has an energetic, lively personality. She is supportive of the S.M.S.B. and is willing to express her opinions to Baby Strength openly. Mary is extremely affectionate and prides herself on being a "hugger". However, she was less talkative after she'd taken a nap, though she still hugged Baby Strength when he offered her one. Indeed, Mary also has a more pragmatic side and is annoyed by Lily Ort's antics, though her love for the toddler is clearly unconditional. This quality makes her a mature yet engaging girl with the combination of fun but maturity when needed. |-|Chris= Chris Ort is six years old, making him the second youngest. He is an extremely generous and boisterous child who possesses the intense energy of his siblings. He is supportive of the S.M.S.B., though he initially felt intimidated by their presence and darted away before he could meet them. His only known shortcoming is that he can be very impolite at times, such as when he kept running ahead during trick-or-treat and stuck his tongue out twice, the second time was because Baby Strength questioned the necessity of doing it the first time. |-|Lily Ort= Lily Ort is three years old, making her the youngest. She is a thoughtful toddler who possesses the intense energy of her siblings. Lily is also talkative and is known to say random things that come to her mind, usually without any context. Lily often likes to do what her siblings are doing, as she kept childishly throwing candy at her siblings and at Baby Strength, but looking confused when they gave her candy in return (in a more gentle way) making Baby Strength realize she was too young to understand the concept of an exchange. She is supportive of the S.M.S.B., though it is implied that she is too young to realize exactly what is going on. Like most children her age, Lily also has a lot of immaturity and pettiness that she is completely oblivious to, as she was seen fighting over a toy and throwing candy. Her understandable naivety also made her very fearful of approaching a house heavily decorated for Halloween. She is also mischievous, as she stole and hid her mother's phone. Initially, her mother claimed she complained about everything and hated her lot in life, which elicited pity from Baby Strength who said she was too young to be self-deprecating as her life had just begun. Despite her former miserable countenance, it's worth noting that she opened up to Baby Strength, as she talked his ear off during their car ride. She became very fond of him on Halloween and kept asking him to hold her or help her onto the table. She also trusted him enough to hold his hand when they were approaching a scary-looking house, and extending the same hand of trust to Master Intelligence. Appearances ''The X-Children: Where Are You Now? Tori's siblings play a relatively minor role in this book, in fact, only one of them are identified, being Mary, and exposition mostly foreshadows their appearance in the second novel. Although Cassie, Brad, Chris, and Lily do not appear in this book at all, Mary briefly met Baby Strength and Master Intelligence in 2031. However, despite not appearing in this novel, Lily is mentioned by Jena Ort as ''"the toddler" after she stole her mother's phone as a prank, temporarily preventing her from calling Baby Strength back. They were all supportive of the S.M.S.B., although it was implied that Lily was too young to understand what was going on. ''The X-Children: The Return of the Verasect Eventually, their sister was carted off to Canyon Secure Center. Following this, Lily became very irritable and started to hate her lot in life. However, she and Baby Strength would meet more properly on October 1. Lily was riding with her mother when she drove the superhero to a meeting. A thoughtful girl, Lily talked Baby Strength's ear off and frequently said random things that came to her mind, usually forgetting to provide Baby Strength with any context. Among these things was asking him whether he knew that weird sounds were being made every time he responded to her comments. By Halloween, Lily's disposition had grown calmer. When Baby Strength arrived to trick-or-treat, he met the generous Chris and well-mannered Brad for the very first time. He also held Lily's hand to comfort the nervous toddler when they approached a heavily decorated house that made scary sounds, as Lily had no idea that the sounds were coming from a boom box, assuming they were real. Upon returning home, Baby Strength initiated a candy trade where everyone traded candy they did not like for candy they did like, during which time Baby Strength supplemented music. However, Lily kept childishly throwing candy at her siblings and at Baby Strength, but looking confused when they gave her candy in return by sliding it over to her, making Baby Strength realize she was too young to understand the concept of an exchange. On November 16, Cassie Ort babysat her younger siblings while her parents were away. They were all downstairs when Master Intelligence and Baby Strength came over, and so only Cassie wound up interacting with them that day. On December 7, the family got together to put up Christmas decorations. When Master Intelligence, Baby Strength, and Titanium Girl came over, they all met the latter. Lily was held by both her and Baby Strength. She also ate a lot of cookie dough, bothering her mother. On Christmas, Baby Strength gave them all books that varied based on their ages and took a picture of Mary playing with Lily. Lily also confessed that she found frogs to be disgusting. The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat'' Trivia *If Cassie attended Superhero School, she would have been grouped into Class D and been considered very stereotypical to the personality that classification idealized. References Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Mutants Category:The Super Babies characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Siblings Category:Character groups Category:Children Category:Preteens Category:Teenagers